


Happy Howlidays

by actualtrashking



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Porn With Plot, Werewolf Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualtrashking/pseuds/actualtrashking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas dinner and dick pics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Howlidays

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to another edition of "Ben has found a trope and decided to run with it".  
> Danny's a werewolf, has a dick, you have been warned.

Laura's brain won't stop replaying the same five scenarios over and over again. She'd tried to sleep, but unlike Danny, the low rumble of the plane does nothing to calm her mind or relax her. In fact, just knowing she's getting even closer to Vancouver seems to be driving her faster towards the edge she feels like she is already dangling off of.

Laura looks over at Danny, who is slumped over in her seat in what Laura can only imagine is an uncomfortable position but Danny made it work for her all the same. Things are so peaceful right now- or at least they should be. Instead, Laura's brain keeps replaying those scenarios, and with every playthrough in her head, they just keep getting worse and worse verging on the ridiculous.

Going home to meet her girlfriend's family for the holidays should not be this big of an ordeal, and yet here she is, panicking on the plane ride there.

She should be sleeping, given that their first flight from Austria was essentially a red-eye and she and Danny were both too keyed up at that point to sleep. Now, given the time difference between Austria and Vancouver, this holiday is going to be hellish on that merit alone, if she doesn't find herself trying to sleep all the way through it.

But the idea of meeting Danny's family for the first time- in person, at least, is keeping her up and keeping her stomach in knots. No matter how many times Danny tried to reassure her that everything would be fine, Laura still worries.

Sure, she's met them on Skype before. All except Danny's older brother Andy, who always seemed busy, and of course Danny's father, who tends to not be around except on major holidays because he seems to feel obligated at that point.

The Skype calls always went well and Laura already adores Danny's mother, who insists on being called Jess or Mom, whichever Laura finds more fitting. Laura still hasn't been able to break from Jess' actual name, given the weight the title holds for her.

Danny's younger sister Tori is the cutest ball of frantic energy Laura has ever come across, and she doesn't see how anyone could tire of her—despite the petty arguments her and Danny get into whenever Tori sees Danny in the background of the calls. Danny's younger brother Ollie is pretty quiet around Laura, but nice enough all the same. They have short conversations whenever Jess drags him over the the computer, but considering he's only a year younger than Laura herself, they get on pretty well.

Laura's more worried about their opinions of her changing once they meet her in person is all, because it _could_ happen. Granted, it's not _likely_ but it could still happen.

Somehow, Laura manages to fall asleep for the better half of the flight, only to be woken up by Danny nudging her awake.

“Mm, what?” Laura says, only half awake and wanting just to go back to sleep.

“You've gotta wake up; we're landing.” Danny says, but her voice sounds off even to a half-awake Laura.

“Okay, okay. I'm up, I'm up.” Laura says, pushing herself into a more upright position before smoothing out her hair. She assumes the line of tension in Danny's voice is a mixture of nerves and wanting Laura to be awake before they actually land. Laura doesn't really see why; it's not as if they'll be getting off the plane soon after it lands, given how far back they're seated.

Laura rubs her eyes and smiles up at Danny, who still seems tense.

“You okay?” Laura asks, her smile faltering as she scans over Danny's face, trying to figure out what's wrong.

“Well-” Danny starts but is cut off by the pilot announcing that they have begun their descent into Vancouver.

Laura looks back over at Danny once the announcement is finished, hoping that Danny will finish her thought. And thankfully, Danny does just that.

Laura's not expecting it when Danny leans in, her voice a whisper as she speaks her words pushed so close together Laura doesn't immediately understand what Danny said. Until it clicks.

“What?” Laura asks more out of surprise than not having gotten the information.

“I said, I'm in heat.” Danny repeats herself, and while Laura knows this intellectually, it still hasn't fully connected in other ways.

“But you were supposed to have a few more days, right?” Laura whispers back.

Danny doesn't answer verbally; the facial expression she's giving Laura is answer enough. Clearly Danny hadn't been planning for this, especially not while traveling last minute on Christmas Eve. But here they are.

“Well, we'll deal with it.” Laura states firmly before leaning back into her chair as the plane's wheels connect with the ground.

At least they've landed, and for some reason, Laura wants to hold on to that information with everything she has, as if it will get her to solutions quicker in some way.

As they're waiting to get off the plane, a thought hits Laura and she can't seem to let it go. But right now, while they are so close to so many other people, probably isn't the best time to ask Danny anything regarding the information she just dropped.

But Laura _really_ wants to.

She refrains from blurting it out on the plane, but just barely. When they finally exit the gate and enter into the larger area of the airport, Laura decides now is a good a time as any, because as soon as they get out to baggage claim, they'll be herded back to Danny's house by Danny's mother and siblings and get absolutely no time to themselves.

“Danny.” Laura says, catching Danny's arm and pulling her back towards her. “Danny, does your family know?”

The look Danny gives her makes Laura's stomach drop down to her feet.

“But they know about-” Laura cuts herself off, gesturing to all of Danny “About, you know, you being a um- ugh, _you know_!” Laura concludes, with a stomp of her foot as she flails her hands at her sides, her voice tense because Danny does, for a fact, know exactly what Laura is asking.

“Um,” Danny draws out the word um so long that Laura is considering flat-out ordering Danny to give her a clear cut answer. Of course, the minute Laura has the thought, Danny finally relents.

“No.” The word falls out of Danny's mouth fast, as if she is trying to skirt past Laura's reaction.

“What?!”

Laura doesn't mean to yell. Laura does not mean to yell so loudly that passersby stop and look back at them. Laura by no means meant to gain an audience. But Danny just admitted that her family does not in fact know that she is a werewolf, nor that consequentially, she goes into heat every month.

Meaning she and Laura are dealing with this on their own.

Meaning Laura has every right to yell.

“Look, I know, I know.” Danny's hands are on Laura's shoulders, running up and down them trying to calm her and it's only working a little bit. A tiny little bit. A very small tiny- it's working. Sort of. “But it's not that big of a deal.”

“Danny Louise Lawrence, it is Christmas Eve, we're currently in an airport waiting for your family to pick us up to go back to your childhood home, and-” Laura pauses as she lowers her voice to a harsh whisper that she knows only Danny will hear. “you're in heat!”

Just as Danny opens her mouth to reply, Laura hears the unmistakable chime of Danny's ringtone- the X-Files theme song- blares from Danny's pocket as she fishes it out.

“I-it's my mom.” Danny says, clearly torn between answering the phone and continuing the conversation with Laura.

“Answer it.” Laura says with a wave of her hand.

She does not want to be stuck here any longer than they have to be. And besides, location does not change their circumstances, so if Laura can be in a nice warm house, she'll take it. Even if it does mean facing Danny Lawrence's family at this very moment.

“They've parked and are headed to baggage claim.” Danny says as she pockets her phone again.

“Well, then let's get going.” Laura says, determined to not ruin their holiday- or at least not yet, if it can be helped.

The car ride to Danny's mom's house wasn't as bad as Laura worried it would be. In fact, Tori spent most of the time gushing over Laura and taking cheap shots at Danny when she could, but that's to be expected from an eleven-year-old. But Laura also knows how much Tori looks up to Danny, even if Tori will deny it up and down if anyone were to ask her.

Laura loves how relaxed Danny looks around her family. Away from the crazy that is Silas University, Danny can finally unwind. Until Laura remembers one small fact: Danny's still in heat.

Which means this entire trip is going to be _interesting_.

“Is that the last of the bags?” Laura asks as Danny brings another bag in from the car, setting it at Laura's feet.

“Sure is.” Danny says before picking up what she can carry, leaving only a few bags for Laura- the lightest ones. Laura thinks Danny did that on purpose because of course Danny did.

“It's just up here.” Danny says as she moves past laura in the entryway of the house and gestures upstairs.

“Danny?”

“Hm?”

“Is your mom going to mind if we-” Laura is cut off by Danny, who attempts to finish her thought.

“Share a room?” Danny asks, looking back at Laura with a grin that almost makes Laura's annoyance at her disappear.

Almost.

“Yeah.” Laura says, not appreciating Danny's laugh in reply.

“My mom knows we've been dating for a while now; she's not dumb.”

“Yeah, but-” Laura gets cut off again as Danny halts their ascent up the stairs.

“Really babe, it's fine. I promise,” Danny says, attempting to reassure Laura.

This would not be fine with her father, Laura knows that much. Which makes it feel odd to her that Danny's mom is fine with the arrangement, but she figures Jess would have said something about sleeping arrangements in the car when they parked if there had been something they needed to be aware of.

Laura follows Danny up the stairs and down the hall to her bedroom and takes in the sight of Danny's childhood room that probably hasn't changed a bit since Danny was eighteen years old.

Laura's eyes scan over the walls covered in various posters until her eyes trail over to the trophies sitting on top of Danny's dresser. Laura wants to know what they were all for, and she also hopes at least one is for something she can tease Danny relentlessly for later on. The crowning jewel, though is the throw blanket she sees haphazardly sitting on the bed; it's a Canucks' jersey. Danny Lawrence has a throw blanket that looks like a Canucks jersey, and Laura hopes Danny doesn't get the urge to bring the blanket back to Austria with her because Laura refuses to sleep underneath that.

“So this is your childhood bedroom, eh? Nice trophies.” Laura says as she looks back at the top of the dresser on the other side of the room.

Danny doesn't say anything, and Laura steps farther into the room, turning around to set the bags in her hands down.

“Aww, don't be sore about it, Puppy. I'm sure you _earned_ those.” Laura says before straightening back up, calling back over her shoulder at Danny. “Babe, where do you want these?” Laura says, turning back to face Danny.

Before she can really process what is happening Danny's mouth is on hers, and Laura feels herself being pushed backwards, her back closing the bedroom door with a dull thud. The first kiss doesn't last long, seeing as they were moving and lost contact as Laura moved back, but Danny doesn't waste any time kissing Laura again, and Laura can't find a reason to mind any of this.

Kissing Danny Lawrence in her childhood bedroom has a tiny bit of a rush to it; as if Laura is a girl Danny has snuck into the house. A small part of her wishes she could have known Danny back then, but then Laura remembers just how she was back in high school and is eternally grateful that she never had the opportunity to embarrass herself to that degree in front of Danny.

But they're here now, and Danny is kissing her, and Laura can't help but deepen the kiss before nipping at Danny's lower lip, capturing it between her teeth, tugging just enough to get a whimper out of Danny.

Laura would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy just how frantic being in heat gets Danny, or how easily she can drop Danny into subspace. It's just another tool in Laura's arsenal at this point now that Danny has gained more control over her actions. Which means Laura can manipulate the situation as she sees fit. And given that Danny never warned her until they were already in Vancouver that her family doesn't know she's a werewolf, this is a good a time as any to tilt the game in her favor.

Danny's hands are wandering, and Laura lets them. She lets Danny unbuckle her belt. She lets Danny's hand slip just underneath the waistband of her underwear. She bucks her hips into Danny's hand, in fact. Moans into Danny's mouth. Lets her own hands tug at the top of Danny's pants, as if she wants them off just as badly as Danny does.

Laura can feel Danny getting hard—with Danny pressed so close to her there is little chance that Laura wouldn't be able to feel that. Which of course, makes this the perfect time for Laura to pull back and wrap her hand around Danny's wrist, tugging Danny's hand from between her thighs.

“What? Why are you stopping?” Danny's asking, her voice hoarse and pleading because, as Laura knows full well, she needs this.

“Your family-” Laura is cut off by another kiss. “Your family will notice if we're gone for too long.” Laura finally finishes, pulling back from Danny and raising her chin slightly when Danny goes in for another kiss.

Sure, Danny could have easily kissed Laura no matter that Laura angled her face away, but Laura angled her face _away_ and Danny knows how to follow orders, even if they are nonverbal.

“So what?” Danny asks, her voice frantic as she leans down further and starts kissing Laura's neck.

“So, no.” Laura says, her hands going to Danny's shoulders, pushing her away lightly.

“But—please?” Danny's voice is so broken and desperate and Laura barely had to try.

“No, Puppy.” Laura states firmly.

They stand there, Danny having moved to facing Laura now, though still angled down because Laura knows Danny doesn't want to break their physical contact just yet. Or ever, if Danny got her way. But Danny getting her way is not how this game ends, they both know that.

“Okay.” Danny agrees with a pout, an honest to god pout, and Laura can't help but melt- though that does not soften her stance on the issue.

Laura was honestly expecting a bit more of a fight out of Danny on the matter at hand. But seeing as she folded so easily, Laura can't help but reward her, even if the slightest bit. Besides, she knows the reward is just going to make things worse on Danny in the end.

Laura leans in and kisses Danny again, sucking on Danny's bottom lip. Once Laura finally releases Danny's bottom lip, she is set on buttoning and zipping her pants, buckling her belt, and heading downstairs. She pauses when she realizes Danny still hasn't opened her eyes, even though the kiss ended a few seconds ago.

Danny dropped harder than even Laura anticipated.

“Open your eyes, Baby.” Laura says, her voice soft.

Danny obeys immediately, and Laura can't help but beam at her. Those eyes of Danny's are so damn blue Laura worries one day she will actually drown in them.

“If you're a good girl, maybe I'll help you out with this later tonight.” Laura punctuates her statement by cupping Danny's erection and rubbing against the fabric of Danny's jeans briefly.

“Oh, god. Please.” Danny gasps, leaning in, trying to prolong the fleeting friction.

“Behave, and I will.” Laura says before she pushes Danny back.

\-----------------------------------

“I don't care what you say, Danny; I'm changing.” Laura calls from the bathroom, surveying herself over again.

Granted, this isn't the big dinner, Christmas dinner, but it's still her first dinner with Danny's entire family and that requires the proper measures be taken. There is no way in hell she was ever going to be wrangled into wearing the same outfit to this dinner that she wore through her entire day of travel.

No way in hell.

“It's really-” Danny starts in, but Laura's having none of that.

“Don't care. Still changing, and so are you.” Laura says as she smooths her hands down her dress one more time, finally convinced that this is the right choice.

“But-” Danny's argument dies on her tongue as Laura steps out of the bathroom.

The Right Choice.

“Hm? What was that?” Laura asks, mocking Danny for everything it's worth. “I don't think I heard you, Puppy.” Laura says as she cups her hand over her ear, leaning towards Danny.

“You look...” Danny trails off before straightening up, seeming to find her composure “Good.”

“And you look...” Laura trails off, matching Danny purposefully. “Like you need to change.” Laura finally finishes, and she can see Danny deflate in disappointment

Laura's not even sure what Danny was hoping for, but she doesn't really like the idea of disappointing Danny in any case. She reaches forward and tugs at Danny's shirt and Danny follows, leaning down.

“Quicker you get changed, the quicker we get down there, the quicker we get done.” Laura says before kissing Danny, letting the kiss linger because Laura is still very aware of the internal battle Danny is fighting, and she can't help but hope to make it worse on her- it's not as if she ever anticipates Danny objecting.

“Promise?” Danny asks against Laura's lips.

“Go get changed.” Laura says, and Danny does just that.

\-----------------------------------

“Oh, would you look at the two of you!” Jess says as Danny and Laura make their way into the kitchen.

Laura can't help but nudge Danny with her elbow at the comment and make one of her own, “See, I told you changing was the right choice.”

Danny frowns at Laura, tugging at the collar of her shirt. Laura rolls her eyes at the action because really, it's not as if Danny is wearing a tie or anything. Danny opens her mouth to say something, but doesn't get very far as Jess starts in, cooing over Danny.

“Look at you in your little button up; you look so nice!” Jess says, walking over to Danny and smacking her hand away from the collar of her shirt, smoothing out the shoulders as Danny groans. “Why don't you dress up more often?” Jess asks, looking Danny up and down. “Though I could really do _without_ the jeans at the dinner table, Danny Louise.”

Danny rolls her eyes again, and Laura stands there wondering if this time it will actually make a sound with how hard Danny does not want to be having the conversation currently at hand.

“Mom, it's not like we ever dress up at the dinner table, anyway!” Danny starts whining.

Jess waves her off and walks over to the counter and shoves plates in Danny's hands.

“Hush and go set the table with Andy.”

At the mention of Andy, Laura immediately perks up. This is the one Lawrence sibling Laura hasn't actually met in any regard, and with the way Danny has talked about her older brother, Laura can't help but be curious.

“Is there anything I can help with?” Laura asks, turning towards Jess.

“Oh no, Dear; not at all. Everything is pretty much done in here. I just have to wrangle up Ollie and Tori to set everything out once Danny and Andy stop trying to gouge each other's eyes out with my good silverware!” Jess says, yelling out towards the dining room at the end of her statement, clearly aiming it at her children.

Laura can't help but laugh at that before Jess turns back around and ushers her out of the kitchen.

“It was one time and it was his hand!” Laura hears Danny yelling back in reply.

“Wait, what?!” Laura says, marching into the dining room and looking for some sort of an explanation.

What she finds of course is Danny, looking surprisingly unaffected, and who Laura can only assume is Andy grinning down at her.

Down.

Down because Andy is actually taller than Danny, and Laura was not expecting that.

\-----------------------------------

“Oh, and I landed that big account I told you about-” Andy says, brandishing his fork as he speaks.

Laura has noticed that all of the Lawrence children seem to talk with their hands; Andy being no exception. The conversation takes a turn as it dies down around them. Most everyone eating- Andy too engrossed in telling his mom about his new job to pay much attention to the food.

Laura assumes Danny didn't expect the lull because she looks a bit caught off-guard when everyone stops and looks at her as she starts in, making grumbling noises as Andy talks, moving her hands around, all intended to mock him.

“Oh, and what have you accomplished recently?” Andy asks, looking over at Danny with a smug smirk.

“As a matter of fact...” Danny starts in, and the conversation dissolves from there, becoming a full blown argument between Danny and her older brother.

Only when Danny starts shifting up in her seat does Laura take any sort of action. It's an innocent gesture, really. Laura's only intending on keeping Danny in her seat and not force this confrontation with her brother (that has become little more than a pissing contest) into something physical. So, Laura does the first thing she can think of; she places her hand on Danny's knee.

Danny falls back into her seat almost immediately; most of her attention falling to Laura, even though Andy is still talking, trying to bait her.

It doesn't take long for Laura to realize Danny's gone rigid; her whole body on high alert because Laura is _touching_ her, and that goes a long way when Danny is in heat no matter how innocently intended the contact from Laura may be.

“Ha! I win!” Andy yells, gloating in his victory.

“Wh-No you don't!” Danny yells back turning to face Andy again.

That's when the idea hits Laura- she can have a bit of fun with Danny's current situation _and_ dial back the growing tension in the room. She's very thankful in the current moment that the table is so high, giving her access to do what she plans and not have anyone else at the table be aware of what's going on.

She knows it's highly inappropriate, which just makes her want to do it all the more. She slides her hand from Danny's knee up Danny's thigh, thankful she is sitting on Danny's right side, currently.

“You can't even come up with a comeback!” Andy says, laughing at Danny's frustration that has little to do with their previous argument.

“Oh, will you shut up!” Danny bites back, shifting in her seat slightly.

That's when Laura picks up her pace, rubbing her hand up to Danny's crotch, massaging Danny through her jeans. Laura knows it isn't going to take too long before Danny's cock is aching for release. Which is the goal, after all.

Laura keeps up her ministrations until Danny's fully hard and squirming in her seat. Only then does anyone notice something amiss.

“Danny, are you okay?” Jess asks, concerned.

“Hm? Oh, uh, yeah I'm fine” Danny rushes through her words, and Laura is sure no one really believes her.

Of course Laura is proven right the second after Danny stops speaking.

“If you're not feeling well, you can always go up to your room. I can check on you later if you want?” Jess ventures.

“I um,” Danny starts, looking at Laura as if she'll have an answer for this little situation. “Yeah, I uh, I think I'll go up to my room. I'm a bit tired, anyway.” Danny says as she gets up, cupping her napkin in her hand over her lap, Laura the only one fully understanding the reasoning behind the motion.

“You don't have to check on me, though. I think I just need to lay down.” Danny says as she shifts where she stands. “Laura, you coming?” Danny asks, a line of desperation in her voice.

“In a minute, baby. I'll be up soon.” Laura replies, fully intent on getting some time with Danny's family, even if Danny is crawling out of her skin to have sex.

Danny doesn't waste much time, throwing her napkin down on the table lightly before leaving the room, taking the stairs at what Laura can only assume is a pace of two at a time by the sounds of it.

Laura has spent more time downstairs than she first anticipated, but given just how welcoming Danny's family is, she couldn't really tear herself away. It's when she and Jess have just finished the last of the dishes that the text messages start.

Received  
Danny: WHERE ARE YOU?

Laura checks her phone when the first one comes in and reads it before locking her phone. It's not as if Laura is that far away, and Danny can manage by herself for a little while. However Laura still isn't used to having a smartphone because it was an early Christmas present from her father (after much convincing on Laura's part that it really is a necessity in this day and age), and she forgets that she has read receipts on. Meaning Danny can see that she has read the message, which prompts the next one

Received  
Danny: I know you read that one, Laura.

Laura scans over the text before her phone buzzes in her hand yet again.

Received  
Danny: Come up here already.

Received  
Danny: I'm so hard. Please.

Laura finally gives in and replies, typing in her words as quick as she can

Sent  
Laura: You'll be fine.

Received  
Danny: No I won't.

Received  
Danny: I'm so fucking hard, Babe.

Sent  
Laura: Don't you dare touch yourself. If you do, I won't sleep with you until your heat's over.

Laura was expecting a quick reply from Danny at that but not as immediate as the one she received which ends up being a picture message of Danny—Well, _parts_ of Danny.

Sent  
Laura: Did you really just send me a dick pic????

Received  
Danny: I didn't mean to send that. I mean I DID but it was before you said the thing about not touching myself.

Received  
Danny: Which I haven't actually done by the way.

Received  
Danny: Please come up here. I am aching for you.

Laura finally makes her way upstairs and into Danny's bedroom. It takes a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room once she enters, which is how Danny takes her so off-guard. Before Laura even really knows what's happening, Danny is pulling her on to the bed, her arms wrapped around Laura's waist.

Laura can't help the yelps and giggles that fall from her mouth and doesn't even heed Danny when she tries to shush her; it's not going to work at all.

“Oh fuck you.” Laura breathes out into Danny's mouth.

It was intended as an insult, but Danny takes it as an order, instead; her hands cupping Laura's ass as she grinds into Laura's hips. The only thing separating their bodies from one another are the thin layers of Laura's clothes. Danny mentioned a few times that when she's in heat, clothes feel far too restricting, even if she's not doing much of anything. Everything feels too much unless they're actually fucking- that's the only thing that apparently feels right.

Laura can't help but roll her hips into Danny, loving the way the friction feels against her. One of Danny's hands runs up the back of Laura dress as she tugs the zipper down, trying to get Laura naked as quick as possible.

Suddenly, Laura's naked and Danny's all over her, and then Laura's being picked up as Danny gets up off the bed and tries to find the wall, only to find her dresser instead. Laura's knocking the trophies that were sitting up there down as Danny tries to set her up there as Laura grabs for the edge of the dresser, trying to steady herself.

“This isn't going to work.” Laura gasps into Danny's mouth, and she knows she's not wrong.

Danny seems to know as much, too because her only reply to to grunt and then pick Laura back up, throwing her on the bed. There was no way in hell Laura was not going to yell at that action, but then Danny is above her, eating the sounds from Laura's mouth with a searing kiss, and Laura hopes it burns them both apart.

“Be a good girl and fuck me.” Laura says, her voice deeper with the command. Danny replies with yet another kiss and grinding her hips into Laura again.

Just before Danny finds the right position does Laura's sense come back to her a bit.

“Condom, condom! We need one.” Laura says, trying to push Danny back just a bit, “Do you have one?” Laura asks, looking up at Danny, her eyes having adjusted to the dark a while ago.

“On the nightstand.” Danny breathes out.

Laura blindly grabs for it, not wanting to break eye contact with Danny right now. She really should have just looked back for it because she ended up knocking a few things off of the nightstand in her search. But eventually she has it and hands it to Danny, who leans back on her knees above Laura, whose legs are still wrapped around her.

“Okay, we're good.” Danny says before leaning back down and kissing Laura hard again.

“That was a new one, right?” Laura asks as the question comes to her.

“Of course. I didn't have any condoms in here in high school.” Danny answers, her voice impatient as her thumb run over Laura's clit. “Can we fuck, now?” Danny asks, and Laura leans up, kissing Danny as she rolls her hips into Danny's hand.

“Yes, we can.” Laura replies.

That's all Danny seems to have been waiting for because immediately after Laura gives her the go ahead, Danny is positioning herself above Laura before entering her.

“Fuck!” Laura gasps.

It doesn't matter how many times they have sex while Danny is in heat, it always surprises Laura just how big Danny's cock is. Not that it's a bad thing, anymore. At first it took some adjusting, but now they're usually good after a few seconds of letting Laura's body get acclimated.

Laura's the impatient one, now because Danny is acting as if she's made of glass at her exclamation, freezing at the sound, and Laura does not want any of that chivalrous bullshit going on.

“Don't hold back.” Laura says, her voice a challenge in itself.

Danny never has been very good at backing down from a challenge, and tonight is not exception. She starts out slow, trying to get a rhythm going, but the moment Laura moans, Danny loses all composure and speeds up.

Laura has never been so grateful that Danny's bed is a full sized one and doesn't have a headboard as she is in this moment because if it were smaller or had anything that could crash against the wall, they would be caught in a millisecond.

“Oh god, Danny!” Laura moans, and Danny's hand is over her mouth in a second flat.

“We have to be quiet!” Danny whispers out frantic, her pace faltering as she removes her hand from over Laura's mouth.

“Then lean down and speed up.” Laura says, and there is no room for argument as Danny blindly obeys.

Just as Danny speeds her pace, she leans down and hits just the right spot inside Laura. She wants to scream, and she does—however it's with her teeth buried in Danny's shoulder as she does. The sound is so muffled that there is no danger in the action, and from the small strangled sounds in Danny's throat, Laura figures that Danny does not mind in the least.

When one of Danny's hands moves down Laura's body and her thumb rubs fast circles over Laura's clit, Laura can't help but bite down again. No scream this time, just pure action because Danny is unravelling her faster than she assumed. But there is a reason for that; it's a drive for Danny to get Laura off before herself, and Laura has been winding Danny up all fucking day. She wants to get Laura off as quick as possible to allow herself release.

Laura tastes blood in her mouth and wonders if Danny can even feel that she's broken skin at the moment. Laura's betting not. Distantly, Laura regrets biting her orgasms into Danny's shoulder over the already formed wound, but these are the prices Danny pays for trying to make this a quicky.

Danny comes as Laura does, and Laura really thought that sort of stuff was only for movies or unrealistic fanfiction. Then again, when your girlfriend is in heat and knows just the right spots to hit, it's not the most far fetched thing, especially seeing as it just happened.

Danny pulls out of Laura slowly and carefully pulls the condom off, tying it at the end before chucking it in the garbage can.

“You're not done” Laura says as she looks over at Danny, who stops where she stands

“What?” Danny asks, frozen in place.

“You're going to go down on me until I tell you to stop.” Laura states simply.

“But wasn't...” Danny trails, off moving her hands with her words as if she can physically lead Laura to her point.

“That was fine, but I want your mouth.” Laura says as she grabs for Danny, tugging her back to the bed.

“Mm, okay.” Danny says as she nods.

“Oh, I'm sorry, did you think you had a choice?” Laura says as she smooths her hand through Danny's hair.

She can see Danny drop immediately, and it's one of the most enjoyable things for Laura to do. Take Danny from generally her equal, down to a subby mass of “need to please Laura” in mere seconds.

“Go.” Laura states, and Danny follows, moving down Laura's body, her tongue lapping greedily at Laura.

This isn't about fulfilling Danny's needs, this is about fulfilling Laura's wants. It's not as if the sex they just had wasn't fucking amazing, but Laura wants more. Laura wants more physical forms of control—which is why her hands are tangled in Danny's hair, pushing her face further between her thighs, giving Danny more access.

Laura comes twice more, biting her orgasms into Danny's pillow because Danny's shoulders are too far away.

“Laura?” Danny starts in, having drawn herself up and curled herself around Laura's middle. Laura's hands are carding through Danny's hair as she floats there in a blissful fog.

“Hm?” Laura hums, not really paying much attention.

“Was I bleeding? Did you—did you bite me so hard that I bled?” Danny asks.

Only then does Laura crash back to reality. “Well, I mean, yeah. But don't you have the whole werewolf healing thing going on?” Laura asks, reaching for any sort of justification. “Besides, you didn't seem to mind at the time.”

“I—I don't. But Laura, I can still _scar._ ” Danny says, her fingers trailing over where the bite was.

Laura doesn't even think before her fingers are tracing over the patch of skin, too. She can feel the indentations of her bite on Danny's shoulder. It's already scarring. She scarred Danny.

She half-heartedly tugs Danny up, who thankfully meets her more than halfway pushing herself up to give Laura whatever access she wants. Laura doesn't know what she's doing before she's doing it, placing small kisses on the bite mark, the scar.

“It just means you're mine, Puppy.” Laura mutters as Danny settles down besides her.

“Whatever you say.” Danny mutters in reply, but her hands have snaked around Laura's waist, and her fingernails dug in at the word mine.

Danny is anything but subtle, but that's the way Laura likes it, after all.


End file.
